The Men from A.P.E.
Story On the Metropolis Waterfront, an Abandoned lighthouse serves as the secret headquarters of a team of supervillains calling themselves A.P.E., which stands for the Allied Perpetrators of Evil. The members of the team are Toyman, Warlock, Prankster and Lex Luthor, who is showing off his latest invention, a Kryptonic beam projector. He tells them if Superman is within a range of half a mile of the device, it can kill him. Toyman tells him they must bring him into that range. Prankster then tells Luthor he has an idea to lure Superman into range. While at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent's super hearing picks up a distant fire alarm. He looks out the window, and he sees smoke in the distance. He uses his telescopic vision and sees what appears to be an ocean liner on fire. He removes his clothing and turns into Superman, and flies of to the scene. Upon arrival Superman sees that it's actually a smoke pot. Superman then tosses the pot in the water. While on Main Street, the Metropolis Fire Department are responding to an emergency in their Firetruck. A Fireman hooks his hose to a fire hydrant and uses his wrench to turn on the water but instead a rocket is turned on and the hydrant blasts off into the sky, on a direct collision course for a helicopter. Superman sees it, and he takes off and puts himself between the fire hydrant and the helicopter, allowing it to smash against his invulnerable body. But what he doesn't realize was that this was the Prankster's plan to get him in range, and just then he finds himself bombarded with the Green Kryptonite rays from Luthor's Kryptonic beam projector. He finds himself weakened by the rays, so he takes cover in the water, where the rays are not as powerful. He swims away and rests ashore, so that he can regain his strength and "deal with those monsters," as he states. Luthor uses binoculars and sees that Superman isn't dead just yet. So Toyman tells him he'll bring him back into range. Toyman then releases his transistorized mechanical woodpecker, which endangers the lives of people on a Picnic boat. Superman flies to the rescue, but he is once again in range of Luthor's device, and he finds himself weakened by the rays once again. He flies back into the water. And he finds some lead tubing. He gets inside of it, where the rays can no longer harm him. While at the lighthouse, Luthor and the others are now convinced that Superman is dead. But just then the lead tubing appears out of the water. Warlock then uses his Sorcerers Ruby to make an Apache Carpets sign shoot an arrow an airplane The arrow just bounces off the lead tube as Superman shields the plane. He then charges toward the device and destroys it. He grabs Warlock's ruby just as he is about to make himself invisible. Meanwhile, the other villains have already ran away, but before they can escape the lighthouse, Superman flies outside and lifts the entire lighthouse over the water, and when the villains exit the building they fall into the water. But Warlock stops at the doorway. But Superman tilts the lighthouse causing him to fall in anyway. Later, Superman has all of the villains caught in a fishing net. And Superman looks at Lex Luthor and says: "Good fishing today, huh, Luthor?" Notes *Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White do not appear in this episode. Episode Title The episode title refers to the supervillains that are members of A.P.E., which stands for the Allied Perpetrators of Evil. Category:The New Adventures of Superman episodes Category:Shorts